Vie et Agonie d'une Sorcière
by Docteur Citrouille
Summary: Le Choixpeau l'avait prévenu pourtant... En choisissant Serpentard, jamais elle ne connaîtra le bonheur...
1. Chapter 1

**Vie et Agonie d'une Sorcière**

**Genre: **Drame - Romance

**Disclaimer: **Tout est à Mrs Rowling!

**Petite note: **Quelle surprise! En rangeant mon disque dur, j'ai retrouvé une vieille fanfic écrite il y a quelques années de cela... Des corrections se sont imposées, et en voici le résultat!

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Première Partie – Le Temps de l'Innocence<strong>

_C'est à toi, mon frère, que j'écris pour la dernière fois. _

_Je vais mourir, non pas d'une mort douce et charitable au fond de mon lit, à un âge acceptable, mais bien après une longue agonie qui détruira ma raison._

_Mes dernières pensées sont pour toi, mon frère. Certes, tu m'as brisé le cœur mais, après tout, nous sommes du même sang. D'où cette lettre. Pas pour me justifier, mais pour qu'il reste une trace de moi dans ce monde si sombre et si cruel._

_D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si cette lettre te parviendra un jour…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 – La très noble et très ancienne maison des Black<strong>

_Mars 1960_

Courageusement, Walburga Black endurait les douleurs de l'enfantement. Le lit avait été nappé de linge frais, un feu craquait dans la cheminée. Dehors, il faisait froid, malgré le soleil qui tentait de percer les nuages blancs. Walburga jeta un bref regard par la fenêtre encadrée d'épais rideaux rouge. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait une éternité qu'elle avait ressenti les premiers signes annonciateurs de la naissance. Elle souhaitait que tout se termine plus vite.

- C'est une très belle couche! Assura l'une des sages-femmes, les manches remontées jusqu'au coude.

Walburga se sentait vulnérable et misérable. Sa chemise de soie avait été retroussé sur son ventre, exposant aux matrones ses chairs. Parfois, des larmes de souffrance - à moins qu'il ne s'agisse ceux de la honte - débordaient de ses yeux gris.

Solidement cramponnée aux draps, elle poussa des cris forcés. Son corps explosait de milles souffrances. Enfin, dans un ultime effort, l'enfant fut brutalement exposé à la vie.

- C'est une fille! S'écria la matrone.

- Une fille? Balbutia Walburga. Mais...

Elle reposa lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller et pleura sans retenue. Tout ça pour une fille! Quelle déception!

Elle entendit le bébé s'époumoner, s'accrochant désespérément à la vie, tandis que la sage-femme recueillait la petite boule fripée.

Walburga sentit cependant les contractions revenir. Il y eut un court moment d'affolement, et les femmes s'empressèrent à nouveau autour de la mère.

- Il va falloir faire encore un petit effort...

Quelques minutes suffissent à mettre fin à l'atroce douleur.

Ce fut, cette fois ci, un garçon.

Se remettant lentement de ses couches, du linge propre au lit et sur son corps épuisé et endolori, Walburga regarda au loin ses enfants. Les matrones les baignèrent, les frottèrent, les essuyèrent et les enveloppèrent de laine. Walburga se sentait pleine d'orgueil et de fierté. Elle ordonna de tenir son fils dans ses bras. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. C'était un enfant robuste et plein de vigueur.

- Tu t'appelleras Sirius, cher enfant, tel l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel. Tu es tout ce que je désirais au monde. Tu es ma victoire et mon orgueil.

Elle avait oublié la fillette qui pleurait, seule dans son berceau.

oOo oOo oOo

Pour rien au monde Orion Black n'avait voulu participer à l'accouchement de son épouse. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de femmes et de pouponnière. Il avait à peine pu supporter de voir Walburga enceinte.

Comme à l'accoutumée, il s'était levé tôt le matin, avait expédié sa toilette et le petit déjeuner d'un coup de baguette, et était parti au Ministère, où il avait passé une journée normale.

Orion Black travaillait au Département des Mystères. Son métier consistait étudier la Magie Noire sous toute ses formes. Le sujet le passionnait tellement qu'il restait souvent tard le soir, le nez plongé dans des grimoires et des parchemins couverts de poussières. Il n'était foncièrement mauvais. C'était un homme calme et méthodique qui économisait ses actes et ses paroles, ayant appris à cacher ses sentiments et sa vraie nature très tôt.

Dans sa jeunesse, Orion Black avait été un bon vivant, très expansif. Son rire communicatif et sa joie de vivre avaient fait sa renommée à Poudlard.

Mais c'était bien avant son mariage arrangé et forcé...

Arrivé à son domicile par transplanage, Orion observa la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Avec les années, il en était arrivé à détester cette maison. Il prit pourtant une grande inspiration, puis sortit sa baguette, qu'il agitât. Il entendit alors le déclic familier des serrures qui se déverrouillaient. L'elfe de maison se précipita vers lui pour le débarrasser de sa cape.

- Quelle nouvelle, Kreattur? Demanda Orion.

- La maitresse a mis au monde l'héritier! jubila l'elfe, ses oreilles battant l'air. Vite, vite! La maîtresse vous attend!

Orion baissa son regard vers la petite créature vêtu de haillons crasseux. Il appartenait à Walburga, héritage de sa famille. Orion n'appréciait pas la dévotion quasi servile de l'elfe. Peu après leur mariage, Orion avait conjuré sa femme de donner des vêtements neufs à l'elfe, mais Walburga avait insisté pour le garder auprès d'elle. Orion avait alors, avec les années, de se méfier de l'elfe.

Comme l'elfe le pressait de le suivre à l'étage, Orion n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, bien qu'un début de migraine lui vrillait les tempes. Les marches de l'escalier craquaient sous son poids tandis qu'il montait. Le bourdonnement de voix de femmes se faisait entendre de la chambre de son épouse. L'elfe toqua timidement et entra.

- Maîtresse, Monsieur est là!

Orion entra à son tour. Il vit Walburga, tenant dans ses bras un amas de dentelles. A pas lent, Orion gagna le lit et regarda son fils s'agiter.

- Il s'appelle Sirius, dit-elle sans même regarder son mari.

Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun mot à dire sur sa progéniture.

- Sirius Black, se contenta t-il de dire. Cela sonne bien.

Walburga ne l'entendit pas et s'adressa d'une voix impérieuse à la nourrice:

- Lorsqu'il commencera à parler, je demande à ce qu'on ne l'encourage pas à prononcer des niaiseries comme maman. Je préféré qu'il soit accoutumé à me montrer du respect et à m'appeler Mère.

Elle tendit le petit à la nourrice qui le prit dans se bras. Orion crut apercevoir un éclair de cheveux noirs.

- Je veux aussi qu'il sache dès qu'il le pourra qu'il est issu la très noble et très ancienne famille Black.

Et d'un geste de reine, elle congédia la nourrice. Orion se retrouva face à ta terrible épouse.

- Un fils, dit-il simplement. J'en suis heureux. Pour vous.

- Nous avons un héritier, c'est tout ce qui importe, lui répondit sèchement Walburga. Maintenant, laissez-moi, je suis fatiguée.

Orion ne se le fit pas entendre deux fois. Il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

Tandis qu'il descendait d'un pas lourd les marches de l'escalier, Orion se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait: joie? Amertume? Soulagement? Fierté? Indifférence ? Mû par un pressentiment, il fit soudain demi-tour.

Après tout, l'enfant était aussi son fils...

Il entra dans la nurserie. Walburga avait ordonné d'installer l'enfant dans l'ancien salon bleu, qui jouxtait sa chambre et qui jouissait d'une plus grande clarté. Timidement, il s'approcha du berceau de l'enfant et contempla son fils. C'était un beau petit garçon, dormant comme un bienheureux, le ventre gonflé de lait.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur.

Orion sursauta et s'écarta. La nourrice posa un paquet de dentelle à côté de Sirius.

- Un autre enfant? s'étonna-t-il en voyant l'autre bébé, la copie conforme du premier.

- Celle-ci est une fille, répondit la nourrice. Madame ne vous l'a pas dit? Vous avez des jumeaux.

«_Non_» songea Orion. «_Madame ne me dit jamais rien. Je suis juste bon à lui faire des bébés_».

- Pauvre petite chose, soupira la nourrice. Madame ne lui a pas donné de nom. Ca porte malheur, vous savez?

Orion regarda sa petite fille chercher la main de son frère. Les deux enfants avaient le visage tourné l'un vers l'autre et respirait à l'unisson.

- Siria, lâcha Orion. Elle s'appelle Siria Black.

* * *

><p>A bientôt pour la suite!<p>

Docteur Citrouille


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 - Noël

_Décembre 1967_

La maison sentait bon le pain d'épices, le vin chaud et l'esprit de noël. Au milieu du salon trônait le sapin, décoré avec soin par les enfants Black quelques semaines plus tôt: des pommes, des bonbons, des noix, des gâteaux, des petites poupées de papiers colorés ou de chiffons, des rubans, de longues guirlandes dorées ou argentés. Autour de l'arbre multicolore flottaient douze bougies qui l'éclairaient de mille feux. Tout en haut brillait une grande étoile, que Siria avait eu le privilège de poser.

Tout comme son jumeau, Siria avait du mal à contenir son excitation, attendant avec impatience les douze coups de minuit. Plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient fait rabrouer par la voix sentencieuse de Mère, mais papa avait sèchement dit de les laisser s'amuser. Mère n'avait pas apprécié mais n'avait rien dit. Cependant, Siria avait vu la colère briller dans ses yeux. La petite fille savait que son père paierait pour cela.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, c'était Noël, la fête des enfants, la douceur des pâtisseries, la chaleur réconfortante du feu de cheminée, l'émerveillement devant les jouets.

Pour l'occasion, Siria avait revêtu une jolie robe bleu nuit, celle qui mettait si bien sa fine silhouette en valeur. C'était une belle petite fille, aux immenses yeux bleus clairs et à la chevelure noire qui lui descendait déjà à la taille. Du haut de ses sept ans, elle était une enfant sage et bien élevée.

Tout le contraire de son fougueux mais irrésistible frère! Sirius était à la fois sa copie exacte, avec la même noblesse dans les traits et la même fraicheur; mais il était aussi son exact opposé : c'était un petit garçon très turbulent, toujours prompt à faire des bêtises et à rire. Sans vergogne, il emmenait toujours sa sœur dans ses escapades. Papa avait pris l'habitude de les surnommer «les partenaires du crime», même si Siria n'en comprenait pas exactement les termes. Seule Mère fronçait des sourcils et criait quand ils se faisaient prendre.

Et c'était toujours Siria qui se faisait punir.

La petite avait pris très tôt conscience de l'indifférence de sa mère, qui idolâtrait Sirius. Mère avait une voix grondante qui jamais ne chantait des berceuses, un regard d'acier qui jamais ne la regardait avec amour, un cœur sec qui ne compatissait jamais à ses chagrins, des bras croisés qui jamais ne la câlinais.

Papa, en revanche, acceptait volontiers les baisers de sa fille, mais il s'enfermait trop souvent dans son bureau, n'apparaissant que pendant les heures de repas.

Seul Sirius importait aux yeux de Mère, ainsi que Regulus, leur cadet de deux ans. Les garçons représentaient aux yeux de la famille Black la continuité de la lignée, même si ces derniers étaient réputés pour être l'une des familles de sorciers comptant le plus de membres - après les Weasley, bien entendu...

Il y avait la grand tante Cassiopée à moitié sourde, l'oncle Alphard qui gâtait à outrance ses neveux et nièces, les grands-parents Black, et les trois cousines: la fière Bellatrix qui terminerait bientôt sa scolarité à Poudlard et fiancée à l'un des frères Lestrange, la timide et triste Andromeda qui avait treize ans, et la belle et arrogante Narcissa, déjà en deuxième année.

Après le dîner, les hommes disparurent sous les volutes de fumées de leurs cigares dans le bureau d'Orion pour discourir de la politique menée par le Ministre de la Magie. Les épouses prirent place dans le salon, s'entretenant sur quelques conversations obscures. A leurs côtés, les trois jeunes filles Black, le dos droit, les mais croisés sur les genoux, sages et sérieuses malgré leurs jeunes âges. Des jeunes filles parfaites - malgré l'air renfrogné de Bellatrix - et qui feront plus tard des épouses dociles et d'excellentes mères.

Siria jouait sur le tapis, chantant toutes les comptines avec Sirius tandis que Regulus les regardait en baillant. Siria ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la grande horloge, suivant avec beaucoup d'intérêt la course des aiguilles.

L'excitation lui tordait le ventre et Sirius ne tenait plus en place. Quand minuit sonna enfin, la voix de Walburga gronda:

- Enfants! Allez quérir vos jouets.

Siria se rua vers le sapin, imitée par ses deux frères. Il y eut des cris et des rires. La petite fille reçut une ravissante poupée, provenant de Paris. Elle s'extasia longuement sur sa robe de dentelles, sur sa chevelure blonde et bouclée, ses grands yeux bleus et son visage de porcelaine. Sirius et Regulus reçurent chacun un balai miniature, un jeu de bataille explosive, des Bavboules et une quantité astronomique de bonbons.

Après la distribution des cadeaux, un souper de chocolat fut servi: chocolat mousseux, gâteaux à la crème fouetté, brioche à la confiture, choux à la crème. On servit aux adultes du vin des elfes qui échauffèrent les esprits.

En cachette, Siria en but une goutte dans le verre oublié de Bellatrix. Ses joues devinrent plus roses, des yeux plus brillants. Elle pinça pour rire Regulus qui pleurnicha et enfourcha le balai de Sirius.

Mère gronda Siria, qui s'en moqua éperdument.

- Laissez, ma tante, la calma Narcissa.

La jeune fille se laissa glisser sur le tapis et joua avec Siria, follement intimidée par sa belle cousine. Narcissa l'attira sur ses genoux et ensemble, elles étudièrent la jolie poupée et son impressionnante garde-robe. Narcissa fut patiente et gentille.

Doucement, le sommeil gagna la petite fille. Gavée de pâtisserie et d'émotions, elle posa sa tête brune sur les genoux de sa cousine, devant la cheminée où se consumait la bûche de Noël.

Quand Siria se fut assoupie pour de bon, Orion vint délivrer sa nièce et prit sa fille entre ses bras. Elle nicha sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son père. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le bavardage des adultes et gagnèrent la chambre des enfants. Il posa Siria dans son petit lit et la borda.

Orion caressa tendrement la joue de sa fille chérie:

- Joyeux noël, Siria...

* * *

><p>Chapitre un peu court, mais j'espère que Sirius a eu dans sa jeunesse un noël comme ça!<p>

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3!

Docteur Citrouille

PS: je recherches une beta pour cette histoire. Si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas à me contacter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – Premiers chagrins**

_Février 1969_

Père et mari, Orion s'était toujours senti vassalisé par Walburga, cette femme guerrière, cette impérieuse épouse. Elle ne lui avait jamais donné un mot d'amour ou un baiser passionné. Il l'avait toujours connu la bouche toujours pincée par le mépris ou le mécontentement. Et il craignait son regard continuel, qui l'épiait et le jaugeait sans cesse.

Leurs parents respectifs leurs avaient imposés ce mariage de convenance. La terreur de la famille Black était de voir s'éteindre sa race de sang pur, après des siècles d'existence. En dernier recours, on avait choisi de fiancer au sortir de l'adolescence cousin et cousine, et tant pis pour les liens familiaux.

Orion provenait de la branche aînée de la famille Black. Et comme personne n'était assez digne de l'épouser, ses parents lui avaient jetés dans les bras sa cousine Walburga, avec qui il avait partagés son enfance.

La traitrise de ses parents. Il se souvint avoir surpris Walburga éclater en sanglot à la perspective d'épouser Orion.

- Que voulez-vous ma fille, la chose en a été décidé ainsi, avait tranché froidement sa mère.

Leur nuit de noce avait été épouvantable. Ne connaissant rien aux choses de l'amour, Orion avait été maladroit. Il en garda un souvenir amer. La priorité était de concevoir un héritier pour l'empire Black.

Le lit de noce devint un champ de bataille. Le résultat fut pitoyable: deux enfants morts nés et une frêle petite fille qui n'atteignit pas son premier anniversaire.

Il se sentit alors prisonnier de sa condition de fils, de frères et d'époux Black. Il était le dépositaire d'un titre et d'un sang qui l'étouffait. Sa seule fuite vint de son travail, qui lui procura respect et confort.

Et puis, il y avait eu les jumeaux. Orion les avait vu grandir, partageant les mêmes rires, les mêmes pensées, les mêmes espoirs. La maison, jusque là austère, résonnait de leurs joies enfantines. Ils chantaient à tue tête, criaient à en perdre haleine, couraient dans toute la maison. Kreattur avait beau les rappeler à l'ordre, sans grand succès... Sirius ne savait plus quoi inventer pour faire le plus de bêtise possible. Siria était bien mignonne quand elle envahissait son bureau, réclamant baisers et caresses. Regulus était en un tout petit garçon, qui regardait avec émerveillement ses aînés.

Le feu claqua dans la cheminée, ramenant Orion à la réalité. Il jeta un regard à la pendule en or aux douze aiguilles trottant tranquillement et vit qu'il était minuit passé. Un des portraits garnissaient les murs du bureau se réveilla en sursaut, grommela quelque chose d'intelligible et finit par se rendormir. Derrière son secrétaire en bois d'ébène jonchée de livres et de parchemins, Orion finit par délaisser la lecture d'un traité sur le monde de la sorcellerie dans le France du XVIIIème siècle et s'étira. Il avait assez travaillé pour la soirée. Il se sentait épuisé.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Orion se leva et alla ouvrir. Siria se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Sa longue chevelure était ramassée en une lourde natte, sa bouche s'étira en un sourire timide, et ses petits pieds étaient nus.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, murmura t-elle.

Orion poussa un soupir. Il n'avait jamais eu le cœur à la sermonner. Alors, il la souleva dans les bras et la fit entrer. Il la déposa près de la cheminée.

- Je reviens, ne bouge pas, lui dit-il.

Il descendit à la cuisine et prépara un chocolat chaud, prit dans la réserve deux beignets au sucre et se garda une bouteille de bièraubeurre. Il remonta auprès de sa fille qui s'était enveloppé dans l'une de ses capes et qui jouait avec ses orteils. Elle engloutit le frugal festin, renversant du chocolat sur son menton. Orion la regarda en buvant sa bièraubeurre.

- Papa, dit-elle doucement, je peux rester là?

Orion lui caressa les cheveux et hocha la tête.

- Oui, mais pas de bruit, d'accord?

- Je serais une petite souris.

- Je n'en doutes pas, rit Orion.

Il finit sa bièraubeurre, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Puis, il se leva et regagna son bureau pour faire le tri de ses papiers.

Il fut soudain pris d'étourdissement et sentit son cœur s'emballer. La douleur irradia son corps et il s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol. Il crut entendre au loin Siria l'appeler.

Mais il était trop tard. Les yeux fixés sur son enfant chérie, Orion sentit la vie s'échapper de lui.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Orion Black mourut, les yeux grands ouverts.

* * *

><p>A bientôt pour le chapitre 4!<p>

Doc Citrouille


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4. La dernière nuit de l'enfance

_Août 1970_

Cette dernière nuit d'août était encore chaude. La fenêtre était entrouverte, dans l'espoir de recueillir une brise fraîche. Les bruits de la nuit empêchaient le silence de régner: les chouettes hululaient au loin, les voitures passaient, les chats miaulaient, les criquets chantaient.

Allongée sur son grand lit au drap blanc, Siria ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

C'était la dernière nuit de son enfance. Demain, elle deviendrait une adulte. Elle appréhendait d'être une «grande». Déjà, elle avait été séparée de ses frères. Les jumeaux avaient été relégués au dernier étage, chacun ayant sa propre chambre. Regulus était resté à la nurserie.

Siria avait emménagé dans sa chambre quelques semaines auparavant, quand Sirius et elle reçurent leur lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Ce jour là, Mère avait arrêté de les considérer comme des enfants et leur avait fait un de ses éternels sermons. Confortablement assise dans l'un des gros fauteuils du salon, engoncée dans l'une de ses robes noires qu'elle portait depuis la mort de son mari, une tasse de thé à la main, les petits à ses pieds assis sur de simple tabourets, elle leur avait raconté interminablement l'histoire de cette noble famille auxquels ils appartenaient. Sirius avait baillé d'ennui et Siria avait fini par rêvasser.

Quand Mère eut terminé et les avait renvoyé à leurs jeux, Sirius et Siria s'étaient réfugiés dans le petit jardin pour y comploter:

- Je n'irais pas à Serpentard, déclara Sirius, arrachant rageusement des touffes d'herbe. Je désobéirais à Mère et j'irais à Gryffondor!

- Je viendrais avec toi, lui répondit Siria. Personne, jamais, ne pourra nous séparer. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'aime pas les serpents...

Sirius pouffa de rire.

- Jouons! s'exclama t-il en se levant. Jouons à être des sorciers!

Ils arrachèrent des bouts de bois du grand cerisier et les agitèrent dans tous les sens, lançant des mots au hasard.

Maintenant, Siria possédait une vraie baguette magique de sorcière: vingt-quatre centimètres, bois de lierre et crin de licorne. Depuis qu'elle l'avait entre ses mains, elle ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant l'objet. Elle ressentait toujours des picotements quand elle la tenait entre ses doigts et c'était, à ses yeux, le plus bel objet qu'elle n'avait jamais eut.

Siria contempla les ombres au plafond et souhaita que le matin arriva plus vite. Elle était à la fois impatiente et anxieuse d'être à Poudlard. Sa cousine Narcissa était en dernière année et avait eu la patience de répondre aux interrogations de la petite par retour d'hibou. Siria avait hâte de prendre le Poudlard Express qui l'emmènerait dans cette école magique, ainsi que de poser sur sa tête le Choixpeau. Dans quelle maison serait-elle admise? Bien sûr, étant une Black, elle irait à Serpentard, qu'importe ce que pouvait dire Sirius. C'était dans cette maison que son père avait fais ses études, et là où Mère souhaitait que les jumeaux aillent.

_Mais_, songea Siria, _et si le Choixpeau décidait de me mettre à Serdaigle? Ou, pire, à Poufsouffle?_ Elle n'osa imaginer les conséquences d'une telle décision. Elle deviendrait la honte de la famille. Et Mère...

Siria frissonna.

La petite fille se tourna dans son lit et ferma résolument les yeux, essayant de dormir, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Alors, elle se glissa hors de son lit et quitta le plus silencieusement possible sa chambre. Le plancher craqua à peine quand elle traversa le couloir. Arrivée de la porte de la chambre de son frère, elle toqua doucement à la porte.

- Sirius, dit elle dans un filet de voix. Tu dors?

- Non, répondit la voix de son jumeau. Entre.

Siria tourna lentement la poignée et se faufila dans l'interstice. Elle sourit à Sirius qui contemplait la lune par sa fenêtre.

- Je n'arrives pas à dormir, chuchota-telle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je n'arrête pas de penser à demain.

- Moi aussi, avoua Sirius. Ça va être une grande aventure qu'on va vivre, toi et moi! Poudlard... Depuis le temps qu'on en entend parler!

Les jumeaux discutèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent leurs têtes dodeliner. Siria étouffa un bâillement et déclara aller se coucher.

- Reste encore un peu! Supplia Sirius.

- Je ne peux pas, lui répondit Siria. Mère nous l'a interdit.

- Elle n'en saura rien. Je mettrais le réveil.

Siria se mordit la lèvre hésitante. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa dernière nuit en tant qu'enfant. Et puis, elle avait besoin de son jumeau pour la rassurer.

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire.

Sirius et Siria se glissèrent dans le lit à baldaquin et se tinrent la main, comme lorsqu'ils étaient bébés. Siria fut la première à s'endormir, sa tête tournée vers celle de son frère.

* * *

><p>Désolée pour ce petit contretemps! Je posterais le chapitre 5 demain pour me faire pardonner...<p>

Docteur Citrouille


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5. En route pour Poudlard!

_Septembre 1971_

A peine eut-elle passé la barrière magique menant au quai 9 3/4 que Siria fut étourdie par le bruit de la gare. Précédent leur mère, les jumeaux poussaient leurs lourdes valises et se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule. Ici, une jeune fille pourchassait son chat, là, un jeune garçon montrait à ses copains un livre - et Siria aurait juré que le livre _grognait_. Plus loin, un groupe de sorciers discutait vivement des derniers résultats du match de Quidditch qui s'était tenu contre le Brésil.

Siria ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. Et son frère qui n'arrêtait pas de l'interpeller!

- Siria, tu as vu? Et là... regardes la taille de ce balai!

Enfin, les Black atteignirent le Poudlard Express. Siria fut estomaquée de voir la bête de ferraille, rutilante et crachant de la fumée. Elle vit Mère faire un signe à un bagagiste qui se pressa auprès d'elle et prit les valises de ses enfants.

Puis, elle se tourna vers eux, imposante dans son habit noir et l'œil flamboyant.

- Ne me décevez pas, se contenta-t-elle de leur dire au bout d'un moment. N'oubliez pas que le Sang fait notre famille, toujours pur. Conduisez-vous en Black, car c'est ce que vous êtes avant tout.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Mais du coin de l'œil, Siria vit son frère croiser ostensiblement les doigts derrière son dos.

Mère ne leur accorda qu'un baiser sec sur le front en guise d'adieu, tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule. Siria voulut pleurer d'être si soudainement abandonné. Son frère lui prit la main. Il avait été toujours le plus fort des deux...

- Viens, on va chercher un compartiment.

Ils traversèrent tout le train avant de trouver des places libres. Le compartiment qu'ils avaient choisi était déjà occupé par une fille de leur âge aux cheveux roux, assise près de ma fenêtre.

- On peut s'asseoir ici? demanda Sirius.

La fille hocha de la tête sans se retourner. Siria l'entendit renifler. Apparemment, elle pleurait. Siria regarda son frère qui haussa les épaules, entra dans le compartiment et s'effondra sur la banquette.

Intimidée par la présence de la fille qui pleurnichait, Siria prit place face à Sirius.

- Poudlard, dit-il avec délice. On va enfin à Poudlard! Je n'en reviens toujours pas!

- Attends d'être arrivé au château! lui répondit sa sœur. La répartition! Et le banquet et...

La porte coulissa et un jeune garçon entra. Il était mince et avait les cheveux noirs en bataille. Il dévisagea les jumeaux, jeta un bref coup d'œil à la fille et dit:

- Je peux m'asseoir ici? Le train est déjà bondé. Et un garçon de première année a _vomi_ dans le compartiment d'à côté...

- Bien sûr, dit Sirius.

Le garçon entra.

Siria n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Sa seule compagnie se résumait à ses deux frères avec qui elle avait partagé son enfance et ses secrets. Aussi, quand le garçon prit place à côté d'elle, Siria ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Je m'appelle James Potter, dit il en serrant la main de Sirius.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre: un sifflet strident retentit et le train bringuebala. James Potter se leva d'un bond, et, sans accorder la moindre attention à la fille rousse, salua ses parents. Siria songea qu'elle n'avait personne à saluer. Elle pensa à son père qui aurait ravi de voir ses enfants partir à Poudlard. Lui aurait attendu que le Poudlard Express quitte la gare avant de transplaner... Siria sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle chassa ses noirs pensées de sa tête et s'intéressa au nouveau venu.

James Potter s'avéra être un incorrigible bavard et Sirius semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Il raconta aux jumeaux comment il avait réussi à voler quelques instants sur le balai de son père à grands renforts de gestes et de bruits. Sirius riait à s'en fêler les côtes, mais Siria ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant. Elle ne voyait rien d'extraordinaire dans les mésaventures du jeune Potter et finit par le trouvait un peu trop prétentieux.

Siria ne cessait de jeter des regards vers la fille rousse qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le départ. Siria aurait bien voulu être moins timide pour aller lui parler.

Le train filait à travers la campagne quand la porte coulissa une nouvelle fois. D'emblée, Siria n'apprécia pas le garçon qui entra: celui-ci était petit, filiforme et avait le teint cireux. Il s'installa devant la fille. Siria ne put s'empêcher d'écouter leurs conversations.

- Je ne veux pas te parler, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Pourquoi?

- Tunie me d... déteste. Parce qu'on a vu la lettre de Dumbledore.

- Et alors?

- Et alors, c'est ma sœur, claqua la voix de la fille.

- Elle n'est qu'une...

Mais le garçon ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, et Siria se demanda ce que pouvait bien être la sœur de la rousse.

- En tout cas, on y va! reprit-il, euphorique. Ça y est! Nous sommes en route pour Poudlard.

La fille sourit à travers ses larmes et renifla un peu.

- Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard, poursuivit le garçon.

- Serpentard? s'écria Potter en faisant sursauter Siria. Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard? Moi, je préfèrerais quitter l'école, pas toi?

James Potter se tourna ver Sirius, qui n'eut pas un sourire. Il regarda sa sœur.

- Toute notre famille était à Serpentard, répondit son jumeau.

- Nom de nom! s'exclama James. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien!

- Peut être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition, répliqua Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à sa sœur. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix?

- _Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux!_ Comme mon père, dit James, brandissant une épée invisible.

L'autre garçon eut un rire méprisant.

- Ça te pose un problème? rétorqua Potter.

- Non, répondit l'autre, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. Mais si tu préfères les biceps à l'intellect…

- Et toi, où compte tu aller, étant donner que tu n'as ni l'un, ni l'autre? Rétorqua Sirius, ce qui fit rire James et Siria.

La fille se leva, rouge d'indignation, regardant les jumeaux et Potter avec hostilité.

- Viens Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

- Ooooh...

James et Sirius imitèrent sa voix hautaine. Elle passa devant eux, jetant un regard chargé colère dans ses yeux verts. James essaya de faire un croche-pied à Severus quand il passa.

- A bientôt, _Servilus_, ricana Sirius.

La porte se referma bruyamment.

- Enfin seuls! s'écria James en prenant possession de la place laisser par la rousse. Bon, tu veux jouer à quoi? J'ai des cartes pour une bataille explosive.

Sirius accepta et le compartiment fut bientôt rempli de fumée. Siria regarda avec peu d'intérêt la partie, avant de prendre un libre sur les potions pour le feuilleter distraitement.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout James Potter.

* * *

><p>Oui, oui, absolument, la dernière partie du chapitre est un (presque) copier-coller au passage du tome 7 de J.K. Rowling. Mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté!<p>

Prochain chapitre: la répartition!

Doc Citrouille

PS: je suis vraiment désolée si il y a encore des fautes dans le texte, mais, au bout d'un moment, je ne les vois plus...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 - Le Choix du Choixpeau**

_Septembre 1971_

- Nous y sommes enfin!

Siria ne savait pas si la remarque était adressée pour elle ou pour Potter. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout était comme dans un rêve: le plafond magique aux lourds nuages chargés de pluie, les quatre tables sagement alignées, et le sage et imposant professeur Dumbledore au regard bienveillant.

Siria se sentait à la fois excitée, apeurée et émerveillée. Elle serra violemment le bras de son frère, mais il la regardait à peine, trop occupé à chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du fils Potter. Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire, et ils furent rabroués sèchement par la sévère MacGonagall, qui réclamait le silence. Cette dernière se tourna vers le Choixpeau Magique qui trônait fièrement sur son tabouret, exposé à la vue de tous.

_Allons, n'ayez pas peur!_

_Je suis là pour vous aider._

_Chassez-moi vos pleurs,_

_De vos yeux épouvantés._

_Certes, je ne suis pas beau à voir,_

_Un peu cabossé, tout rapiécé._

_Mais je possède un grand savoir_

_Que m'envie tous les sorciers._

_Mon rôle est de vous partager_

_Entre les quatre maisons_

_Pour faire votre scolarité_

_Pendant vingt-huit saisons._

_Commençons les présentations!_

_Tout d'abord les fiers Gryffondors:_

_C'est dans cette maison_

_Que sont réunis les plus forts._

_Chers Poufsouffles de nos cœurs:_

_Patience, vertu et fidélité_

_Sont vos plus grandes valeurs._

_On ne peut que vous aimez!_

_Puis, Serdaigle les brillants._

_Aucune énigme ne leur fait peur_

_Gare! Ils sont étonnamment brillants_

_Et ont une passion pour le labeur._

_Pour finir, ce vieux roublard,_

_Le grand, le beau et l'ambitieux,_

_Le bien nommé Serpentard._

_Qu'on appelle aussi le malicieux._

_Ces quatre maisons sont sous l'étendard_

_De l'école magique de Poudlard._

_Venez m'essayer jeunes sorciers,_

_Que je puisse vous disperser!_

La chanson fut accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissement et le Choixpeau s'inclina modestement. Puis, le professeur MacGonagall déroula un long parchemin jauni et annonça les noms des élèves. Siria sentit son cœur cogner à tout va. Ce furent d'abord les A: Adams, Anderson et Avery furent placés respectivement à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Puis, les B: Blair à Serdaigle et Benton à Serpentard.

Siria entendit son nom. Elle se détacha de la foule et prit place sur le tabouret, consciente des regards posés sur elle. Elle vit son frère, les pouces levés et un large sourire aux lèvres. MacGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Encore une Black! chuchota le chapeau à son oreille. Mais différente celle-là. Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre? Tu réunis beaucoup de qualité: tu as un cœur loyal et généreux, tu es pleine d'ambition et très courageuse... Je vois même une lueur d'intelligence. Je sais où je vais te mettre: tu iras à...

- Serpentard! chuchota-t-elle au Choixpeau en le coupant net.

- Vraiment? Mais tu n'y auras pas ta place...

- Je suis une Black, affirma Siria. Ma place est à Serpentard.

Le Choixpeau se tut quelques instants.

- Sais-tu, jeune fille que je peux voir par delà le présent? Si tu choisis cette maison, tu seras malheureuse toute ta vie...

Mais comme Siria répéta son désir de se rendre à Serpentard, le Choixpeau s'inclina.

- Dans ce cas... SERPENTARD!

Elle retira le chapeau et se précipita vers sa nouvelle maison, sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades. Sa cousine Narcissa lui fit une place à côté d'elle et un jeune élève de 7ème année au cheveux blonds, se présentant comme étant le préfet Lucius Malefoy, lui souhaita la bienvenue.

Elle entendit le nom de son jumeau et reporta son attention vers le tabouret, tout en croisant discrètement les doigts sous la table.

Elle entendit alors le Choixpeau hurler:

- GRYFFONDOR!

Siria sentit quelque chose s'éteindre au fond d'elle. L'espoir? Son cœur se glaça et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle regarda Sirius retirer le Choixpeau, fou de bonheur, et se diriger tel un conquérant vers sa nouvelle maison.

Il n'accorda pas un regard à sa sœur.

Le coeur de la petite Serpentard se brisa.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi personne n'écoute jamais les conseils du Choixpeau?Un grand mystère de la vie...<p>

Dans quelle maison le Chxoipeau allait placer Siria? Avez-vous une idée?

A bientôt pour la suite!

Docteur Citrouille


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7. Choisir son chemin**

_Octobre 1971_

Siria ne voyait pas le temps passé. Bien sûr, les premières semaines avaient été dures. Le rythme soutenu était éprouvant. A la maison, c'était leur mère qui les avaient éduqués, elle et ses frères. Siria n'avait pas l'habitude de rester des heures assises en classe à se concentrer, et les professeurs étaient de plus très exigeants.

Souvent, la jeune fille veillait tard le soir pour faire ses devoirs. Elle devait aussi se souvenir de l'emplacement des salles de classe et Poudlard était un lieu immense. Elle se perdait fréquemment. Siria avait l'impression de toujours se dépêcher, de toujours courir. Et lorsque la sonnerie retentissait pour annoncer la pause entre ses classes, elle se précipitait dehors pour rejoindre Sirius, toujours accompagné de Potter. Siria voyait d'un mauvais œil l'amitié grandissante entre les deux garçons.

Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir son frère à ses côtés, de rire à ses pitreries. Et de le voir toujours coller à ce maudit Potter, elle se sentait un peu délaissé.

Après un cours quelque peu éreintant de métamorphose, Siria arejoignit les deux gryffondors, sa longue natte noire lui battant le dos à chacun de ses pas. Elle les vit à l'écart des autres, dans la cour. Ils riaient aux éclats.

- Sirius, James! Pourquoi riez-vous? leur demanda t-elle quand elle arriva à leurs hauteurs.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit James, goguenard.

- Oh... et vous avez quoi comme cours après?

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit, étant reparti dans un fou rire.

- Hé! ronchonna Siria en boudant. Moi aussi je veux rire!

Sirius lui raconta alors la bonne blague que lui et Potter avait fait à Rogue.

- Mais ce n'est rien comparer à ce qu'il va découvrir après... assura Sirius.

- Ah oui? demanda Siria, curieuse. De quoi s'agit-il?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais Potter l'interrompit:

- Non! Elle est à Serpentard!

Venant de la bouche de Potter, Siria se sentit insultée.

- C'est ma sœur, répondit simplement Sirius, en haussant les épaules.

A ce moment là, la cloche retentit, annonçant la reprise des cours. Siria aurait voulu se défendre, mais les garçons courraient déjà pour rejoindre leur cours, laissant la jeune fille seule. Sirius se retourna cependant et lui fit un signe de la main, auquel Siria ne répondit pas.

Après le dîner, Siria décida de terminer son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle y croisa sa cousine Narcissa qui en sortait. Siria n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis la rentrée. Narcissa lui parla gentiment, lui demandant de ses nouvelles avant de rejoindre ses amies.

Le devoir de Siria portait sur l'étude de la sorcellerie en Egypte ancienne. Elle choisit dans les rayons de la bibliothèque trois lourds volumes traitant du sujet et potassa son cours.

Ce fut Mrs Pince qui annonça sèchement que la bibliothèque allait fermer. Les yeux embués de fatigue, Siria jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle: le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder et les étudiants encore présent rangeait leurs affaires. Siria les imita et rejoignit son dortoir en trainant des pieds et en baillant. Sur le chemin, elle tomba nez à nez avec James et Sirius.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi? demanda sèchement Potter.

- Je te retourne la question…

- On a découvert l'emplacement des cuisines, dit Sirius, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Siria savait que c'était interdit, mais elle s'entendit pourtant dire:

- Je peux venir?

- Oui, bien sûr!

Alors, elle les suivit; parfois les garçons s'arrêtaient au croisement d'un couloir pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Les trois élèves gloussaient, fiers de leur petite escapade. Quand soudain, une voix d'outre tombe retenti derrière leurs dos.

- Qui va là?

Les jumeaux et Potter se regardèrent, très pâle. Sirius cria alors:

- Courez!

Les deux autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et détalèrent. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Les garçons courraient vite, mais Siria, alourdie par le poids de son sac et de ses livres, était à la traîne.

- Attendez-moi! supplia-t-elle.

Trop tard. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, la déséquilibrant. Elle vit au loin son frère continuer de courir, sans se retourner une seule fois.

- Alors comme ça, on ne respecte pas le couvre-feu?

Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard, la dévisagea avec un mauvais sourire.

La jeune fille eut beau s'expliquer, il ne voulut rien savoir et l'entraina de force à son bureau. Il l'obligea à rester debout devant lui et s'installa confortablement derrière son bureau.

- Très bien, dit-il. Voyons, voyons, voyons...

Rusard chercha dans ses papiers un parchemin vierge, prit une plume cassée, la trempa dans l'encrier et riva son regard dans ceux de la jeune fille qui sanglotait.

- Nom, prénom, âge, année, maison.

Siria ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un sanglot s'échappa.

- Quoi? dit le concierge, portant sa main à l'oreille. Plus fort, je n'entends pas!

Siria prit une profonde inspiration et avala sa salive.

- Black, Siria, 11 ans, 1ère année à Serpentard.

Le concierge nota, agrémentant chaque mot d'un pâté.

- Très bien. Lieu du crime: couloir des potions. Faits: à intercepter ladite élève Black courant dans ledit couloir en négligent le couvre feu par la même occasion. A de plus interrompu le sommeil des tableaux. Punition...

Rusard braqua son regard vers elle, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

- Devra récurer chaque tableau dudit couloir, en veillant à ne faire subir aucun désagrément aux pensionnaires desdits tableaux.

Il annota la punition.

- Sans magie, bien sûr...

Rusard tint à raccompagner personnellement Siria, ne cessant de rabâcher en chemin le peu de respect des jeunes pour le règlement.

- Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus, Black! la menaça-t-il quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Siria se dépêcha de se faufiler dans le trou, ne supportant plus le concierge.

La Salle Commune était encore remplie d'étudiants.

Siria n'aimait pas cette salle: trop grande, trop morne, trop froide. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert et l'argenté, et respirait l'autosuffisance. Il ne s'y dégageait aucune chaleur.

Siria décida d'aller se coucher et traversa la salle. Elle entendit son nom, mais décida de l'ignorer. Elle fut rattrapée par sa cousine Narcissa.

- Ou étais-tu? demanda t-elle. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir revenir. Je pensais que tu avais fini par t'endormir sur un des livres de la bibliothèque! Mais... que se passe t-il?

Siria, stoïque jusque là, fondit en larmes. Narcissa en fut surprise, prit la jeune fille par la main et l'entraina dans un coin tranquille, la soustrayant des regards curieux.

- Que s'est-il passé?

Alors, Siria lui raconta tout: comment Sirius l'ignorait depuis le début de la rentrée, ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée, pourquoi Rusard l'avait collé et surtout, surtout, pourquoi Sirius ne s'était pas une seule fois retourner, l'abandonnant.

Narcissa l'écouta et lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Siria, soupira t-elle enfin. Tu n'es pas un cadeau. Cela va faire plusieurs semaines que je t'observe et, excuse moi si mes paroles te blessent, mais tu es pathétique à toujours courir après Sirius. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça. Tu es à Serpentard, il est un gryffondor. Ces deux maisons se font la guerre depuis des lustres. Allons, cesse de pleurer maintenant...

Narcissa essaya délicatement ses dernières larmes.

- Ecoute moi bien, reprit-elle. tu es une Serpentard. C'est là que le Choixpeau a décidé de te placer. Considère cette maison comme ta nouvelle famille et cesse de vouloir à tout prix être avec Sirius, compris?

Siria hocha gravement la tête. Narcissa lui accorda un baiser sur le front.

- Va dormir, lui recommanda t-elle. Tu es épuisée.

Narcissa regarda Siria s'éloigner, la tête et les épaules basses.

«_En vérité_, songea-t-elle, _je me demandes ce que tu fais ici. Tu as le courage des Gryffondors, l'intelligence des Serdaigles, la loyauté des Poufsouffles, mais tu n'as rien d'un Serpentard..._»

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours!<p>

A+!

Docteur Citrouille


	8. Chapter 8

**Deuxième Partie - Le Temps de l'Insouciance  
><strong>

_A compter de ce jour, je cessais de faire partie de ta vie. De loin, je t'ai vu grandir et t'affirmer, tandis que je restais dans l'ombre. J'en étais malade de jalousie. Je détestais ta bande de Maraudeurs. Je haïssais Potter de t'avoir volé à moi. Tu ne me regardais plus, ou alors avec un profond mépris. J'étais devenu l'ennemi, j'étais le serpent._

_J'étais une Black._

_Ta popularité à Poudlard grandissait avec le temps et je me terrais dans l'ombre de la solitude. Je n'avais pas d'amis. J'ai alors puisé ma force dans les études. Je brillais en potion, je potassais mes grimoires d'herbologie. Les professeurs louaient mes aptitudes, mais déploraient mon égoïsme._

_J'étais une grande solitaire._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 8. La fille de Moldus<span>**

_Mars 1974_

Siria Black détestait cordialement les trois filles qui partageaient son dortoir, les jugeant frivoles et immatures. Par conséquent, ces dernières s'exclamèrent un jour tout haut dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards que Siria avait un pruneau desséché à la place du cœur.

Celle qui autrefois avait été une petite fille enjouée et volontiers câline, était devenue une jeune fille détestable, hautaine et exécrable.

Siria était pourtant une jolie fille: ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos, mais elle les serrait en une natte stricte, ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que la nuit, mais dépourvus de la moindre chaleur. Les autres filles jalousaient cette beauté froide.

Par un après midi pluvieux, alors qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque pour terminer sa dissertation de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Siria surprit une de leurs messes basses. Les trois filles de son dortoir, que Siria n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de connaître, s'étaient rassemblées derrière le rayon de métamorphose. Siria recherchait un grimoire non loin de là, et entendit l'une d'elle prononcer son nom:

- ...pas comme Siria Black! Elle se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un celle là! Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout-avant-tout-le-monde...

- Elle est l'héritière d'une des plus grandes familles de sorcier, objecta la deuxième.

- Peut être, mais le fait est que les Black sont sur la paille: ils n'ont plus un gallion à se mettre sous la dent! S'ils veulent redorer le blason familial, la sainte nitouche devra épouser un sorcier riche, ricana la première.

- Pourvu qu'il soit laid, bossu, chauve et sans dent! Ou, mieux encore, qu'il ressemble à cet imbécile d'Hagrid!

- En tout cas, rêva la troisième, moi, je suis prête à épouser Sirius.

Siria entendit des soupirs accompagnés de gloussement.

- Lui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un. Il est beau et adorable. Je lui pardonne son petit côté gryffondor, c'est ce qui fait son charme après tout!

Siria en avait assez entendu. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers le rayon des métamorphoses, s'exposant à la vue des trois pimbêches. Ces dernières se turent immédiatement. Siria prit son temps pour choisir un livre au hasard, l'ouvrir à la page des sommaires et prétendre chercher quelque chose. Puis, elle referma le livre d'un coup sec, les faisant toutes sursauter, et fit demi-tour. Derrière son dos, elle entendit trois soupirs bien distincts. Alors, elle se retourna:

- J'ai tout entendu. Et, à l'avenir, il serait préférable de vous mêler de vos affaires, c'est clair?

La tête haute, mais le cœur gonflé de colère, Siria retourna dans le rayon des Forces du Mal. Pour qui se prenaient ces mijaurées? Les Black avaient leurs fiertés et, même si l'argent venait parfois à manquer, ils n'étaient pas au bord de la ruine. Et il était hors de question que Siria épouse un jour un homme pour son argent. D'ailleurs, elle ne songeait même pas à se marier...

Siria récupéra son grimoire qu'elle étudiait quelques instants plus tôt et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa place quand elle eut la surprise de constater qu'une fillette aux tâches de rousseur avait eu l'audace de s'asseoir à sa table. La Serpentard fronça les sourcils, redressa la tête et prit place sur son siège en faisant le maximum de bruit pour signifier à la fille de déguerpir. Mais, comme elle ne bougeait pas, Siria finit par hausser les épaules et se pencha sur son devoir pour y annoter quelques corrections.

Elle entendit alors la fillette renifler plusieurs fois. Siria leva la tête, exaspérée, et vit qu'elle pleurait.

- Eh, gamine! Pourquoi pleures-tu? demanda-t-elle.

La petite fille leva ses grands yeux bruns et, reniflant toujours, expliqua qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise note en potion.

- Et tu pleures pour ça?

- Je suis nulle en sorcière, avoua piteusement la gamine. Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici. Ça craint.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça! se fâcha Siria. C'est un endroit merveilleux. Des milliers d'enfants rêveraient être à ta place. Tes parents ne sont pas fiers de toi?

- Bien que si! renifla la gamine. Ils ne croyaient même pas en la magie.

Siria sentit son cœur se glacer. Comment avait-elle pu...

- Tu veux dire que tu es une sang-de... je veux dire, une fille de moldus? s'exclama-t-elle, estomaquée.

- Oui. je m'appelle Cecily Tynneford. Et toi?

Siria observa Cecily. Elle était plutôt petite pour son âge, avec des cheveux châtains, un air effrayé et l'écusson des Poufsouffles accroché à la poitrine. Siria savait que Mère n'approuverait pas du tout que sa fille parle à une sang-de-bourbe. Un court instant, Siria songea à partir, mais la curiosité finit par l'emporter:

- Siria Black. Je suis en troisième année à Serpentard. Tes parents sont vraiment moldus?

- Oui, sourit Cecily. Maman est secrétaire et papa est électricien.

- C'est quoi, électricien?

- Eh bien, c'est quand tu rentres dans une pièce et que tu allumes sur un bouton pour allumer la lumière. Des fois, le bouton est en panne, alors mon père le répare.

- On dirait une sorte de magie, observa Siria.

- Un peu oui. Et toi? Tu es née dans une famille de sorciers? Ça doit être facile pour toi de suivre les cours à Poudlard! Moi, j'ai tout à apprendre.

- Oui, confirma Siria pompeusement. Ma famille est l'une des plus anciennes de toute l'Angleterre. Mais je suis comme toi, je dois apprendre pour assimiler ma magie.

Cecily hocha la tête, vaguement admirative.

- Bon, se décida brusquement Siria. Montres-moi un peu ce devoir de potion, je vais t'aider...

* * *

><p>J'ai bien conscience que les chapitres sont très courts... Mais je réfléchi actuellement à un moyen de réécrire l'histoire sous forme de journal intime. Cependant, je préfères pour le moment mettre toute l'histoire en ligne. Et puis, un jour de la reprendre.<p>

A bientôt pour la suite!

Citrouille


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9. Le garçon de Gryffondor**

_Avril 1974_

Sa potion terminée, Siria baissa le feu de son chaudron du bout de sa baguette. Le visage rougit par la chaleur et la concentration, elle observa ses camarades essayer de finir dans les temps leurs potions. Même Potter n'y parvenait pas: elle se rendit compte, ravie, qu'il avait oublié de rajouter trois gouttes de lait de pavot dans la mixture.

Le seul qui avait fini en même temps qu'elle était Rogue. Ce dernier la considéra d'un œil mauvais, mais Siria l'ignora.

- Et c'est...terminé! annonça le professeur Slughorn en regardant sa montre à gousset.

La classe poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le professeur passait entre les rangs pour noter les potions. Il huma la potion de Lily Evans qui récolta un Effort Exceptionnel, sa potion étant un peu grumeleuse. Sirius éclata de rire quand Slughorn lui annonça être désolé de lui mettre un D vu l'état gélatineux de sa préparation. Potter avait eu le chic de faire fondre son chaudron, Lupin s'était bien débrouillé, mais Pettigrow avait ajouté un ingrédient mystère, et sa mixture avait tourné au vinaigre.

- Eh bien! Cette potion de Damoclès était-elle si dure à réaliser? s'exclama Slughorn. Heureusement que miss Black et Mr Rogue ont relevé le niveau de la classe! Je vais accorder... voyons... dix points à chacun pour leur potion réussi dans les temps, et aussi cinq points à Miss Evans pour la maison de Gryffondor afin de ne pas faire de jaloux.

Siria se rengorgea, satisfaite. Rogue la foudroya du regard et Potter fit semblant de vomir dans son chaudron.

La cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du cours.

- Allez allez! Tout le monde dehors! dit Slughorn gentiment.

La classe s'empressa de lui obéir. Il y eut un grondement de sièges, de papiers froissés et beaucoup de bavardages.

- Sauf vous, miss Black. J'aimerais vous dire un mot.

Étonnée, Siria se dirigea vers le bureau professoral. En passant à côté de Potter, elle entendit celui-ci dire:

- C'est ça, va chercher ton sucre!

Quand la salle fut vidée, Slughorn leva sa baguette vers la porte pour la fermer, et invita son élève à s'asseoir.

- Miss Black, je ne vous cacherais pas que vos dons en potion m'impressionnent beaucoup. Je vous sens très passionnée par cette matière, je me trompe?

- C'est exact, Monsieur, sourit Siria. Je souhaite intégrer l'Université de Bretagne pour y suivre des études d'apothicaire.

- Je ne doute pas un seul instant de votre réussite! répondit Slughorn. Cependant, ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais vous parler. Mais plutôt de miss Cecily Tynneford.

Siria avait complétement oublié la petite pleurnicheuse de la dernière fois. Elle attendit cependant que son professeur lui en dise plus.

- Voyez-vous, reprit-il, miss Tynneford est venue me voir après les cours il y a quelques semaines de cela et m'a avoué que vous l'aviez aidé à rédiger son dernier devoir de potion.

Siria serra les lèvres. Jamais elle n'aurait du adresser la parole à cette gamine.

- Au début, poursuivit Slughorn, j'ai cru avoir mal entendu. Il n'est pas dans votre nature que d'aider les gens.

- Où voulez vous en venir, monsieur? demanda Siria qui avait horreur qu'on tourne autour du pot.

Slughorn sourit derrière sa moustache:

- Miss Black, je vous propose de devenir tutrice de Miss Tynneford. Je pense que cela pourrait être bénéfique pour vous deux.

- Tutrice? s'étrangla Siria. Mais, pourquoi?

- A vrai dire, Miss Tynneford n'est pas très à l'aise à Poudlard. Mrs Chourave m'a rapporté qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à pleurer...Et puis, je pensais que ça vous ferez du bien, de vous occuper de quelqu'un... Ne vous méprenez pas, Miss Black. Vous êtes une gentille jeune fille très studieuse, mais vous êtes un peu trop...renfermée. De plus, certaines de vos camarades de dortoir se sont plaintes à plusieurs reprises de votre... agressivité.

Siria ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, mais Slughorn fut plus rapide:

- Non, non! Ne me donnez pas votre réponse tout de suite! dit-il, habilement. Je vous laisse réfléchir quelques jours. Tenez, je viens d'avoir une idée excellente: et si vous veniez à l'une de mes petites soirées? Nous pourrons en reparler tranquillement à ce moment là!

Siria quitta la salle de classe en colère. Elle, agressive? Tout Poudlard lui tournait le dos, elle devait bien se défendre, non? Quand à cette stupide sang-de-bourbe, Siria regrettait amèrement de lui avoir proposer son aide...

Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, Siria reçut de la part de son professeur de potion une invitation à l'un de ses fameux dîner, qui avait lieu le soir même. Siria fut tenter de jeter le message au feu, mais la curiosité finit par l'emporter. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre...

Elle choisit donc une tenue convenable à se mettre et brossa sa longue chevelure noire, dont elle était très fière. Une fois prête, elle sortit de son dortoir.

En approchant des appartement de Slughorn, le bruit des conversations animées s'amplifiait. Siria se retrouva devant la porte et se demanda si elle devait faire demi-tour. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement à ce moment-là et elle se retrouva nez à nez à le professeur Slughorn.

- Miss Black! s'exclama t-il, ravi. Vous êtes superbe! Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez... Mais ne restez pas là, voyons, et entrez!

Elle fut happée à l'intérieur. L'ambiance était très intime et conviviale. Une vingtaine d'élèves des quatre maisons était présent et ils bavardaient tranquillement par petit groupe.

- Je vais vous présenter à mon cher ami, Arthur Dachwood, chroniqueur pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Le connaissez-vous? C'est un journaliste très réputé dans son milieu. Saviez-vous qu'il était à Poufsouffle autrefois? Un piètre élève, je dois l'avouer, mais il savait manier les mots comme personne. Et voici Mr Lupin! Tiens, vous partez déjà? Mais vous n'avez même pas goûter aux brochettes de calamars, une merveille culinaire. Tenez, tenez, servez-vous! Bien sûr, vous connaissez Miss Black, je présume?

Siria se retrouva face à un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marron. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas le gifler en public.

Remus Lupin. L'un des Maraudeurs.

Ce dernier la détailla tranquillement.

- Non, répondit il finalement. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

- Bien, bien! rétorqua Slughorn. Mais où est passée Miss Evans? Je lui avais expressément dit de venir!

- Lily regrette de ne pas être venue. Elle m'a prié de l'excuser.

- Oh... fit Slughorn, déçu. Enfin, que voulez-vous...Archie! Nom d'un lutin, tu es venu! Je ne t'avais même pas vu!

Et Slughorn abandonna Siria avec Lupin. La jeune file regarda son professeur se dandiner vers un homme à l'aspect fantomatique.

- Eh bien, dit Lupin, la tirant de ses réflexions. Quel bavard!

Siria braqua son regard vers lui. Elle ne l'aimait décidément pas. De son air fatigué jusqu'à l'écusson des Gryffondors accroché à sa poitrine. Pourtant, il lui sourit et lui tendit une main amicale.

- Nous n'avons jamais été correctement présenté. Je suis Remus Lupin.

- Épargne ta salive, gronda Siria. Je me fiche pas mal de savoir qui tu es.

- Ce n'est pas très poli, répliqua t-il calmement.

- Parfait. C'était l'effet voulu.

Et comme Siria tournait les talons, Remus Lupin lança un peu plus fort:

- C'est dommage. Je tenais vraiment à faire ta connaissance. Sirius parle beaucoup de toi.

Siria s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, surprise:

- Vraiment? Mais... il me déteste!

- Lui pense au contraire que c'est toi qui ne veux plus lui parler. Surtout depuis le jour où Rusard t'a pincé.

Siria rougit. Elle n'aimait pas se rappeler de ce moment.

- Tu lui manques, poursuivit Lupin. C'est d'ailleurs devenu un sujet de dispute récurrent entre James et lui.

- Potter me hait, cracha Siria.

- Je vais te dire un secret, chuchota Lupin en se rapprochant d'elle. James est jaloux de toi. Il détestes le fait que tu sois la jumelle de Sirius. Tu comprends, il est fils unique, et considère Sirius comme son frère...

- Mais, c'est complétement idiot! s'exclama Siria.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais je suis sûr que si il t'apprenait à te connaître...

Nerveuse, Siria s'empara d'une bouteille de bièraubeurre pour se donner une contenance. Une question lui brulait les lèvres mais elle n'osait pas la poser. Remus, perspicace, se pencha vers elle:

- Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux sur Sirius, je te répondrais du mieux que je peux...

Siria passa donc la soirée à écouter Remus raconter la vie estudiantine de Sirius, buvant littéralement ses paroles et riant aux éclats devant toutes les bêtises imaginées par Sirius.

- Petit déjà, il avait déjà beaucoup d'imagination! dit-elle à Lupin quand il eut finit de lui raconter comment il avait réussi à enfermer Rogue dans le placard à balai de Rusard.

Au grand étonnement de Siria, elle commença à apprécier la présence de ce garçon doux et timide à ses côtés.

Quand la fête fut finie et que Slughorn mit gentiment tous ses invités à la porte, Lupin proposa de raccompagner Siria à son dortoir.

- Je n'en reviens pas! dit-il tandis qu'ils regagnaient ensemble l'entrée de Salle Commune des Serpentards. Tu n'as jamais lu le _Seigneur des Anneaux_!

- C'est un moldu qui l'a écrit! Soupira Siria, exaspérée.

- Et alors? C'est une belle histoire. Il y a des elfes, des nains, des hobbits...

- Des quoi?

- Des semis-hommes. Il se trouve que j'ai un exemplaire avec moi. Veux-tu que je te le prête? On pourrait en parler après...

Ils étaient arrivés devant la Salle Commune. Siria fit face à Lupin et observa son visage à la lueur des torches qui éclairaient le couloir. Sous cette innocente question, Siria comprit qu'il lui proposait un rendez-vous.

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Passe me voir demain après les cours, je serais à la bibliothèque.

Un franc sourire éclaira le visage du jeune gryffondor.

- Bonne nuit alors, dit il en lui tendant sa main.

Cette fois-ci, Siria ne l'ignora pas.

- Bonne nuit Lupin, lui répondit-elle.

* * *

><p>Un grand merci à Naheiah et Célia 123 pour leurs gentils petits commentaires!<p>

A bientôt pour la 10ème chapitre! (déjà?).

Citrouille


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 - La fuite du fils aimé**

_Juin - Juillet 1976_

C'était le dernier jour de juin. Profitant du soleil matinal, Siria lisait un livre moldu que Cecily lui avait prêté quelques semaines plus tôt - _les quatre filles du Docteur March_. Siria avait découvert la littérature moldue grâce à Lupin, et ne s'en lassait pas. Cela changeait des éternelles aventures de sorciers qui se faisaient passer pour des moldus, ou des histoires d'amours complètement ridicules.

Siria s'était rendue compte que le monde des moldus n'avait rien à voir avec ce que leur mère leur en disait: une population de sauvages et d'incultes. Et maintenant que la jeune fille en avait eu un aperçu, elle se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas le monde de la sorcellerie qui régressait dans le temps: après tout, les moldus avait inventés le téléphone, la télévision, et ils avaient même marchés sur la Lune!

Le plus grand secret de Siria était de côtoyer ce monde qui lui semblait magique. Elle ne cessait de poser des questions à Cecily, qui était devenue par la force des choses sa meilleure amie.

Plongée dans sa lecture, Siria n'entendit pas sa jeune amie venir auprès d'elle.

- Tu en es où? demanda Cecily en s'effondrant à côté d'elle sur l'herbe grasse. Le moment où Laurie demande la main d'Amy?

- Quoi? s'écria Siria. Laurie va épouser Amy? Mais... C'est Jo qu'il aime!

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te gâcher la surprise, murmura Cecily en prenant un air coupable.

- Tu parles d'une surprise, pesta Siria, fermant le livre. Tu mériterais que je te livre en pâture au calamar géant !

Siria s'allongea sur le dos, appréciant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage.

- Tu m'écriras? Demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint à son amie.

- Bien sûr !

- Tu me le promets?

- Oui, enfin!

- Menteuse.

Cecily pouffa de rire.

- Es-tu en train de m'avouer que je vais te manquer, Siria Black?

Ça se pourrait bien, lâcha Siria, en souriant.

La jeune Poufsouffle s'allongea à son tour, et regarda les nuages passés au dessus de sa tête.

- Que penses-tu des évènements qu'ils ont racontés dans la Gazette? De ce sorcier dont on ne prononce pas le nom? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Bof... répondit Siria d'une voix tranquille. Encore un qui veut se faire remarquer. Ce n'est pas le premier qui clame que la magie n'appartient qu'aux vrais sorciers. Des comme lui, il y en a déjà eu et il y en aura toujours… Ne t'en fais pas. On va vite oublier ce Lord « Vol-machin ».

oOo oOo oOo

Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de King's Cross dans un panache de fumée. Siria vit presque immédiatement Mère qui se tenait très droite sur le quai, l'air toujours aussi sévère.

Siria eut un regard désolé pour Cecily. L'école était finie, et les deux longs mois de vacances ne la réjouissaient pas. Siria fit ses adieux à la jeune Poufsouffle. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le faire devant Mère. Cecily prit ses bagages, adressa un signe de la main à Siria, et disparut rejoindre ses parents. Siria attendit quelques instants que la foule d'élèves quitte le train pour se lever à son tour.

Sirius et Regulus étaient déjà auprès de Mère.

- Tes cheveux sont beaucoup trop longs, entendit la jeune fille quand elle s'approcha d'eux. Et j'ai reçu trop de hiboux me signalant ton comportement.

Sirius ne broncha pas, se contentant de lever les épaules. Siria salua chaleureusement Mère, mais celle-ci l'ignora.

- Bon, on y va? soupira Sirius, à bout de patience.

Mère tendit son bras, et les trois enfants s'y accrochèrent.

Ils se volatilisèrent aussitôt, laissant derrière eux les bruits de la gare...

...pour atterrir dans le silence tranquille du jardin du 12 square Grimmaurd. Tirant leurs lourdes valises derrière eux, les enfants rentrèrent à la maison**, **suivis par Mère.

La maison paraissait aussi lugubre que dans le souvenir de Siria. Elle était trop sombre, trop poussiéreuse, trop vétuste. Kreattur se précipita aux pieds de sa maîtresse adorée. Mère s'enferma dans le salon, laissant les frères et la sœur se débrouiller seuls.

- Charmant accueil, ronchonna Sirius.

Regulus fut le premier à monter dans sa chambre. Sirius laissa passer sa soeur en premier, fuyant délibérément son regard. La jeune fille se souvint des paroles de Lupin: Sirius pensait qu'elle le détestait. Elle se promit de renouer le lien fraternel qui les unissait avant la fin des vacances.

Le Souaffle était dans son camp.

A peine eut-elle le temps de se réapproprier de sa chambre que l'elfe de maison vint toquer à sa porte pour annoncer que le dîner était servi.

Le repas fut fort simple: petits légumes en entrée, jambon nappé de sauce brune, pommes de terres au beurre, salade légère, et glace en guise de dessert. Siria regretta les dîners de Poudlard, toujours copieux et délicieux.

Tandis que les Black dînaient en silence dans une atmosphère lourde et pesante, Siria observa discrètement Mère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle avait vieilli et maigri. Sa robe de veuve noire était usée au coude. Elle remarqua aussi que le collier de perle qui ornait habituellement son cou avait disparu, et s'en étonna: c'était un cadeau que Père lui avait offert à la naissance des jumeaux.

Lorsque la dernière cuillère de glace à la citrouille fut avalée, Siria demanda aimablement l'autorisation de sortir de table. Mère le leur accorda. Regulus monta directement dans sa chambre, et s'y enferma à double tour. Sirius, lui, choisit de prendre un peu l'air dans le jardin, et Siria décida de le rejoindre.

Il était assis à même le sol, arrachant des touffes d'herbes d'un air malheureux. Il n'avait plus rien du Sirius drôle et charmeur de Poudlard. Siria se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait son frère pour elle seule pendant deux mois, et chassa cette idée égoïste de sa tête. Prenant bien soin de ne pas salir sa jupe, elle s'installa à côté de son jumeau et posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne se retourna pas.

- Tu ne voudrais pas t'enfuir de cette vie, des fois? demanda t-il doucement. Fuir, partir, tout recommencer, loin de tout?

- Où irions-nous? demanda Siria en souriant, pensant qu'il s'agissait là d'un beau rêve.

- Je ne sais pas. On pourrait aller en France. Ou mieux, en Amérique!

Il se tourna vers sa sœur, le regard chargé d'espoir.

- Si je pars, viendras-tu avec moi?

Siria resta un moment silencieuse et s'imagina une vie simple. Partir voudrait dire tourner le dos à la famille. Plus de contraintes, plus de médisance, plus d'avenir tout tracer. Elle deviendrait simplement Siria, pourrait faire ce qu'elle voudrait, fréquenter qui elle voudrait...Être libre.

Cette idée la fit frissonner.

- Viens, dit-elle au bout d'un moment à son frère. Rentrons.

oOo oOo oOo

Deux semaines passèrent dans l'immobilité absolue. Siria s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle n'avait pas voulu commencer ses devoirs pour avoir quelque chose à faire plus tard. Sirius se renfrognait de plus en plus, malade de rester enfermé dans cette maudite maison, et Regulus devenait taciturne et passait son temps dans sa chambre, ne sortant qu'aux heures de repas. Siria se demandait parfois ce qu'il tramait.

Le seul réconfort de Siria venait des lettres que Cecily lui envoyait en grand secret par hibou, la nuit. Elle y racontait ses vacances passées chez ses vieilles tantes en Cornouailles. Elle y avait joint une photo d'elle devant une maison de pierre entourée de roses et de lavandes.

Siria avait gardé la photo, et s'en servait comme marque-page dans le livre que Lupin lui avait offert quelques semaines auparavant, _le Seigneur des Anneaux_. Elle avait caché le livre derrière sa commode. Si Mère apprenait qu'elle lisait de la littérature moldue!

Lupin avait inscrit une note sur la page de garde au crayon:

_« Un grand roman sur une petite personne. Le courage est toujours là où on ne s'y attend pas. Bien à toi, R.J. Lupin»._

Siria relut une nouvelle fois le mot, suivant du bout des doigts l'écriture ronde du jeune homme. Elle pensait sans cesse à lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser Lupin et son regard de miel de ses pensées, et reprit la lecture du livre, quand elle entendit des rumeurs d'une dispute au rez-de-chaussée. Siria cacha aussitôt le roman sous son oreiller, et, sur la pointe des pieds, descendit pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Mère et Sirius se disputaient. Siria n'entendit que les bribes d'une conversation virulente:

- ...d'épouser cette stupide garce arrogante! criait Sirius.

- Tu feras ce que je te dis !

- Non! Je ne veux pas être un pion entre vos sales mains. J'en ai assez!

Siria entendit des bruits de pas précipités et eut tout juste le temps de se rencogner dans l'ombre. Sirius ouvrit la porte avec violence et courut dans les escaliers tandis que Mère lui ordonnait de revenir. Quand le silence fut revenu à la maison, Siria partit rejoindre son frère.

Il était dans sa chambre et rangeait pêle-mêle ses affaires dans sa valise. Il leva les yeux furibonds vers sa sœur quand elle entra.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Mère m'a trouvé une épouse, dit-il d'un ton hystérique. Voilà ce qu'elle a manigancé derrière mon dos ces derniers mois. Elle veut que j'épouse Narcissa !

- Mais... c'est notre cousine!

- Précisément. C'est mieux. Un Black qui épouse une Black. Un mariage entre Sang-Pur de la même famille, le rêve! Le Noble Sang des Black ne sera pas tari de cette manière. N'oublions pas que je suis l'héritier prestigieux de cette noble famille pourrie jusqu'à la moelle !

- Mais… Que vas tu faire?

- Ça ne se voit pas? Je me barre d'ici ! J'en ai ma claque de cette vieille folle.

Siria sentit ses jambes tremblées et elle s'assit sur le lit de son jumeau. Il s'escrimait à faire entrer son chaudron dans sa valise en pestant. Il leva la tête vers sa sœur et lui demanda sèchement:

- Tu viens ou pas?

Siria resta sans voix. Partir ?

- Ou irions-nous, Sirius? Lui demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes. Nous n'avons pas d'argent, pas d'endroit pour vivre. Nous n'avons même pas fini nos études! Personne ne voudra nous accueillir!

Sirius éclata de rire, qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

- J'avais oublié que tu étais à Serpentard, ricana t-il méchamment. Ton petit confort passe avant tout. Mais je vais te dire une chose, ma sœur: Mère est un serpent et elle va t'empoisonner l'existence. Très bientôt, elle va modeler ta vie selon _son_ envie, pour _ses_ intérêts. Et tu seras malheureuse. Tu le regretteras. Alors, je te pose une dernière fois la question: tu viens ou pas?

oOo oOo oOo

Siria ne suivit pas son frère. Elle l'entendit partir de nuit, comme un voleur. Il ne vint même pas lui faire ses adieux. La jeune fille sanglota longtemps dans sa chambre. Il était trop tard. Tout était fini.

oOo oOo oOo

Siria s'éveilla en sursaut, en proie à un cauchemar. Elle sentit une migraine lancinante lui harceler les tempes. Elle décida de se préparer une infusion à la sauge pour l'aider à dormir.

Pieds nus, elle sortit de sa chambre, sa baguette à la main. La maison était silencieuse et plongée dans le noir. Les escaliers craquèrent sous son poids tandis qu'elle regagnait le rez-de-chaussée. Elle passa devant le bureau de son père, fermé à clef. Comme elle aurait voulu qu'il soit toujours en vie! Il aurait évité le départ de Sirius et l'isolement de Regulus. Il aurait consolé les trop nombreux chagrins de Siria.

La jeune fille poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, s'éclairant de sa baguette. Elle fit apparaitre par magie un petit feu dans la cheminée, et chercha dans les pots de la sauge. Il en restait à peine une poignée. Elle prépara correctement l'infusion, et s'en versa une portion généreuse dans un bol qu'elle but d'un trait, malgré le goût amer qui lui piqua la langue. Puis, elle attendit que le breuvage fasse son effet.

Ce fut là qu'elle entendit le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

Discrètement, elle sortit, et, rasant les murs, se retrouva devant la porte entrebâillée du salon de Mère. Curieuse, elle regarda par l'interstice. Elle vit la Matriarche de la famille Black seule, ses longs cheveux gris pendant lamentablement sur ses épaules, les yeux un peu fous, et la bouche s'agiter dans un tic convulsif. Siria aurait juré sentir une odeur d'alcool émaner de sa mère. Elle l'entendit plusieurs fois prononcer le nom de Sirius.

Puis, dans un accès de rage, Walburga Black sortit sa baguette et la posa sur la tapisserie familiale.

- Evanesco!

Une flamme apparut du bout de la baguette et embrasa un coin de la tapisserie.

- Je te maudis à jamais...à jamais tu m'entends ? Fils ingrat, fils indigne. Je te renie jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Soit maudit jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, finis par dire Mère, pleine de rancœur et de colère.

Elle sortit du salon, sans remarquer la présence de sa fille, qui se terrait dans l'ombre, effrayée. Siria attendit que Mère regagne sa chambre. Alors, elle entra à son tour dans le salon.

Sur la grande tapisserie familiale, il y avait un trou fumant là où se trouvait auparavant le nom de Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><em>Les choses se dégradent chez les Black... Et ce n'est pas fini, malheureusement...<em>

_Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais même pas pris de vous remercier tous et toutes, qui me lisez jusqu'au bout du monde!_

_Alors, voilà, je le fais: MERCI! Énormément même!_

_Et un gros bisous en particulier à Naheiah, Celia, Elodidine et Rihab! Je vous adores!_

_A bientôt pour la suite (et promis, je ne trainerais pas pour le prochain chapitre...)_

_Citrouille_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11. Regulus**

_Novembre 1975_

Un froid glacial hantait les couloirs de Poudlard. Siria, fraîchement promue préfète quelques mois auparavant, prenait très à cœur ses nouvelles fonctions, et arpentait fièrement le collège, emmitouflée dans une de ses capes, baguette en main. Normalement, elle devait effectuer sa ronde en compagnie de son homologue masculin. Mais comme il s'agissait de Severus Rogue et qu'ils se haïssaient profondément, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas faire les rondes ensemble. Et cela convenait parfaitement à Siria. Elle aimait se promener seule dans le château, en toute légalité. Elle y découvrait de nombreux passages secrets, de nouveaux endroits, et de nouveaux tableaux. Seul le froid de l'hiver l'empêchait de savourer pleinement ces moments.

Elle décida de pousser son expédition jusqu'au septième étage. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait rencontrer Remus Lupin et discuter un peu avec lui. Sauf si Evans était dans les parages.

Siria longea le couloir de défense contre les forces du mal, quand, au détour d'un chemin, un élève la percuta de plein fouet. Etourdie, elle s'apprêta à faire jouer son autorité, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'élève en question était son jeune frère Regulus.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques là? Demanda-t-il hargneux.

- Je te pose la même question, répliqua-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever. Le couvre feu ne va pas tarder, tu devrais être dans la Salle Commune à cette heure-ci. Tu as de la chance d'être tomber sur moi !

- Ce que je fais ne te regardes pas! Bouda t-il.

Siria observa son jeune frère. Elle le trouvait fatigué et amaigri. Elle eut alors la sensation qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

- Viens, finit-elle par dire, je vais te ramener.

Regulus fut sur le point de protester, mais il se ravisa et suivit sa sœur aînée.

- Tout va bien en ce moment? demanda innocemment la préfète. Les cours et les devoirs?

- Oui.

- Les profs ne sont pas trop embêtants?

- Non.

- Et en classe? Tes amis?

- Bon sang, Siria! Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire? Tu n'es pas ma mère!

- Pire encore, rétorqua t-elle en souriant. Je suis ta sœur. Alors réponds-moi franchement. Tout va bien?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai des problèmes?

Siria le força à s'arrêter, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Sois honnête avec moi, s'il te plait. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu es mon petit frère et je t'adore.

Regulus eut un regard méprisant.

- J'ai le droit d'avoir mes secrets. Tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

- Que veux-tu dire? demanda Siria en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas de secrets.

- Ah oui? ricana Regulus. Et ce bouquin moldu que tu gardes précieusement dans ton lit? J'ai lu le petit mot d'amour de ce Lupin t'avait écrit. Si Mère l'apprenait...

Siria rougit. Comment avait-il su?

- Alors, voilà ce que je te proposes, ma jolie sœur: tu ne t'occupes pas de mes affaires, et je ferais en sorte que Mère n'apprennes pas... ton petit secret.

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours qui suivirent n'apportèrent à Siria aucun réconfort. A chaque fois qu'elle apercevait son jeune frère dans la Salle Commune ou dans les couloirs, elle ne cessait de se faire du souci pour lui.

Aussi, quand elle l'aperçut une nouvelle fois se diriger vers le septième étage, se décida t-elle de le suivre en catimini.

Ce qu'elle découvrit était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginer.

Dans une ancienne de classe désaffecter de la tour sud, loin de toute agitation, se tenait fréquemment des réunions en grand secret. Siria, tapie dans l'ombre, fut choquée par les discussions qui s'y tenaient. Ils avaient pour sujet les races, le sang, la magie, le pouvoir, et ce Lord Voldemort qui commençait à faire du bruit. Ce sorcier prônait que la Magie ne devait être réservée qu'aux Sangs-Purs. En son for intérieur, Siria trouva cela complétement ridicule. Pourtant, ce mage noir vantait des idées qui séduisaient beaucoup de personne à en croire le nombre de jeunes élèves qui se tenait dans la pièce. Siria remarqua qu'il s'agissait pour la plupart de Serpentards.

Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce groupe de jeune de 7ème année qui avait adopté le surnom de « Mangemorts » et qui recrutait des élèves plus jeunes. Et beaucoup, avide de pouvoir, avait suivi ses rangs.

Dont Regulus.

Siria le voyait au centre d'un groupe de discussion assez intensif.

Elle jugea qu'elle en avait assez vu et s'éclipsa avant que quelqu'un ne la surprenne.

En chemin, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Prévenir les professeurs? Ecrire à Mère? Aller parler à Regulus? Les autres pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle s'en moquait. Mais Regulus était son petit frère, et il ne pouvait suivre inconsciemment les actes et les paroles des autres. Il n'était pas taillé pour ce genre d'idéaux.

La Salle Commune des Serpentards était vide. Siria prit place sur le canapé et, les yeux fixés sur les flammes de la cheminée, songea à ce jeune frère beaucoup trop jeune et influençable. Elle devait le ramener à la raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle devait en parler à Sirius.

La jeune Serpentard attendit patiemment le lendemain midi pour discuter avec son jumeau. Sans se préoccuper des regards interrogatifs qu'elle souleva à son passage, elle se rendit jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Il ne lui fut pas bien difficile de trouver son frère: lui et Potter s'étaient lancés dans un duel de nourriture, et se jetaient purée et petit pois à la figure à grand renfort de cuillère et d'éclat de rire. Lupin levait les yeux au ciel, et Pettigrew comptait les points.

Remus fut le premier à remarquer Siria, et lui accorda un chaleureux sourire.

- Sirius, dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Ta sœur veut te parler.

Comme pris en faute, le jeune homme lâcha bruyamment sa cuillère et se tourna vers sa sœur, qui le regardait d'un air désapprobateur.

- Tu ressembles trop à Mère, comme ça, grogna-t-il.

- Merci pour le compliment, grimaça-t-elle. Je dois te parler, c'est très important.

Sirius enjamba prestement le banc et la suivit. Siria nota que tous les regards féminins convergèrent vers lui et elle le surprit à faire un clin d'œil à un groupe de fille qui gloussèrent de surprise.

- Quoi? dit-il en surprenant son regard. J'ai une réputation à tenir!

Elle l'emmena dans la cour de recréation, vide à cette heure ci.

- Au fait, railla Sirius, je ne t'ai pas félicité pour ta promotion! Mère a du être extrêmement fière de toi.

- Oui, elle était contente. Sa formule exacte était que j'allais enfin «redorer le blason familiale». Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler.

Sirius s'appuya nonchalamment sur un pilier. Sa sœur ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était devenu un très beau jeune homme, plein d'assurance mais trop arrogant.

- Je m'inquiète au sujet de Regulus. Il agit bizarrement ces derniers temps. Hier soir, je l'ai suivi discrètement et je crois qu'il souhaite rejoindre le rang de ces Mangemorts.

- Grand bien lui fasse, répondit Sirius. Je m'en moque. C'est son problème.

- Mais on doit faire quelque chose Sirius! C'est très sérieux. Regulus n'est encore qu'un enfant!

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi? Que j'ailles lui parler? Que je le sermonnes? Il fait ce qu'il veut Siria. Ne te mêle pas de sa vie. Occupe toi un peu de la tienne.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Sirius, il est ton frère! Et tu sais très bien qu'il ne fait pas ça pour ce Voldemort, mais pour Mère, s'exclama t-elle.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'approcha de Sirius.

- Tu as toujours été le préféré de Mère - et tu le sais très bien. Mais depuis ton... départ, Mère a concentré tous ses espoirs sur lui. Et lui, comme un idiot, suit ses directives. Il est beaucoup trop jeune et n'a pas ta carrure. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Sirius, tu es le chef de cette famille depuis la mort de…papa, et selon la loi sorcière, il t'incombe de remettre sur le droit chemin ton frère. Il t'a toujours admiré !

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et soupira:

- Non Siria. Le jour où je suis parti, j'ai tourné le dos à la famille. C'est toi maintenant le chef de la famille. Ce que fait ou non Regulus ne me concerne plus. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne viens plus m'embêter avec ces histoires.

Et il lui tourna le dos, prenant le chemin du château, la laissant seule dans la Cour.

Désemparée, Siria passa sa soirée à broyer du noir. Elle n'osait aller parler à Regulus, qui, assis non loin d'elle, terminait un devoir de métamorphose. Puis, elle le vit rejoindre un groupe de jeunes élèves discuter à voix basse près de la cheminée et elle se demanda ce qu'il tramait. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard méprisant à sa sœur.

Siria voulait aider son jeune frère. Elle n'avait pas été capable de soutenir Sirius lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'elle, et elle se sentait responsable de Regulus, d'une certaine manière.

« Ce n'est pas ce que notre père aurait voulu pour sa famille », songea-t-elle tristement. « Il aurait voulu une famille aimante et unie ».

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Siria souhaita que les rôles soient échangés : que son père soit vivant, et que Mère…

Siria chassa cette idée de sa tête, et prit une profonde inspiration.

Sirius et Regulus pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle leur viendrait en aide, à tous les deux.

Qu'importait le prix.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis tellement désolée du temps d'attente entre les chapitres! Promis, je posterais le chapitre 12 demain soir!<em>

_A plus!_

_Citrouille_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12. L'arrangement**

_Décembre 1976_

Pour la première fois, Siria retourna chez elle seule pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle aurait pourtant voulu inscrire son nom sur la liste des élèves restant à Poudlard. Mais elle avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt un courrier de sa mère lui demandant de venir passer noël au 12 square Grimmaurd.

Siria n'avait pas reçu cette nouvelle de gaieté de cœur. Elle avait bien demandé à Regulus de l'accompagner, mais il l'avait ignoré.

Alors, elle avait embarqué dans le Poudlard Express, le ventre noué.

Il lui fallut attendre le deuxième jour avant que sa mère ne la convoque.

Assise dans son éternel fauteuil, Mère lui fit signe de prendre place sur l'unique chaise. Siria se rappela de sa jeunesse, lorsque Mère parlait longuement du Sang Pur des Black, et elle eut une mauvaise intuition.

Mère se servit d'une tasse de thé - que la jeune fille soupçonna être renforcé par une liqueur des elfes.

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle, finit-elle par dire en faisant claquer sa langue. Cela a été difficile, mais j'ai bataillé dur pour arriver à ce compromis qui, je suis sûre, va ravir tout le monde.

Elle posa sa tasse et appuya son dos sur le dossier, la tête droite, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs tel une reine.

- J'ai toujours eu la fierté de ma progéniture. Et mon seul désir est de voir cette progéniture bien casé. Il existe un credo très ancien dans notre famille: _Toujours pur_. Ma chère fille, je t'ai trouvé un époux digne de notre nom.

Il y eut un long silence. Siria devint très pâle.

- Un mari? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie. Mais...

- Oui, un mari. Il est très à mon goût et parfait sur toute la ligne. Il est beau, très bien élevé et très éduqué. De plus, c'est un Sang Pur. Que demander de plus?

- De le connaitre? S'affola Siria.

- Mais tu le connais déjà: c'est le fils Malefoy, Lucius dont il s'agit.

Mille pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de Siria qui était au bord des larmes. Non, elle ne connaissait pas ce Malefoy. Non, elle ne voulait pas l'épouser. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de retourner à l'abri à Poudlard. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Mère, je ne peux pas l'épouser. Je ne _veux_ pas l'épouser!

- Bien sur que si, claqua la voix de Mère. Sa famille est extrêmement riche.

- Vous me vendez au Malefoy! s'écria Siria.

- Bien sûr,que croyez-vous? Ricana Mère. Le nom des Black contre la fortune des Malefoy. L'échange me parait équitable.

- Vous ne pouvez pas!

- Petite sotte, siffla Mère. Tu peux chasser tes rêves d'amour et de liberté de ta tête de linotte, et tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis. Ton frère n'a pas voulu accepter son destin, mais toi, tu le feras.

- Je m'enfuirais! s'entêta Siria, fièrement.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je te connais trop bien ma fille, et tu as trop peur de lever ton petit doigt contre moi. Tu accoures quand je t'appelle, tu t'écrases quand je hurle. Certes, tu es intelligente, loyale et ambitieuse, mais tu ne possèdes aucun courage.

Mère avait raison bien sûr. Il ne resta plus à Siria que ses yeux pour pleurer. Sirius l'avait pourtant averti!

Entre deux sanglots, elle tenta de se rappeler le visage de ce Lucius Malefoy. Il était en septième année lorsqu'elle avait commencé sa scolarité. Il devait avoir vingt-et-un ou vingt-deux ans maintenant. Elle ne se rappelait pas son visage.

oOo oOo oOo

La famille Malefoy arriva le lendemain de Noël. L'après-midi même, Mère était venue dans sa chambre, les bras chargés d'une belle robe de velours bleu. Elle brossa elle-même la longue chevelure de sa fille.

- Je veux que le jeune Malefoy te trouve irrésistible.

Mère lui donna quelques conseils: se monter douce et ravissante, et surtout sourire en toute circonstance.

Lorsque la grosse horloge sonna les huit coups, mère et fille descendirent au salon, prêtes à recevoir leurs invités. Siria constata au passage que la maison avait été entièrement dépoussiérée pour l'occasion, et l'elfe de maison avait tout fait pour cacher la pauvreté apparente. Un sapin de noël décoré trônait même dans la salle à manger, mais aux yeux de la jeune fille, tout sonnait faux.

La cloche retentit dans le hall, et Kreattur s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

Mr et Mrs Malefoy était aussi blond l'un que l'autre. Abraxas Malefoy possédait une moustache soigneusement taillée et avait une solide carrure. Angeline Malefoy était une dame très distinguée, au noble port de tête. Il y eut les présentations, et Mère poussa Siria en avant.

- Ma fille, Siria, dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Siria fit une révérence, mais Mrs Malefoy fut enchantée de faire sa connaissance.

- Veuillez excuser Lucius, dit-elle d'une voix très douce. Mais il a été retenu à une... réunion. Il nous rejoindra dans quelques instants.

- Très bien, dit Mère. Et si nous passions au salon en l'attendant?

Mère était d'une politesse exaspérante. Elle servit aux Malefoy un verre de vin des elfes datant de 1793, et engagea elle-même la conversation. Droite sur sa chaise et absolument pétrifiée, Siria ne cessait de fixer la porte, attendant le moment où le jeune Malefoy entrerait. Elle entendit à peine les questions qu'on lui posait.

- Voilà une jeune fille bien impatiente de rencontrer son promis! plaisanta Mr Malefoy.

Siria voulut lui jeter son verre de vin à la figure, mais se contenta de le boire. Et puis, la cloche retentit à nouveau. Siria entendit le galop de Kreattur, des chuchotement dans le hall, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un très beau jeune homme.

Le temps sembla se figer entre Lucius Malefoy et Siria Black. La jeune fille se rendit à peine compte qu'elle s'était levée de son siège. Son regard était fixé sur lui et elle sentit son cœur faire des cabrioles dans sa poitrine.

Lucius Malefoy était un jeune sorcier très élégant. Sa longue chevelure blonde était nouée en arrière. Ses yeux gris faisaient penser à un ciel chargé de pluie. Il avait le nez long mais fin et un menton pointu. Siria se sentit gauche en comparaison, surtout qu'il ne détachait pas son regard d'elle.

- Mrs Black, dit Mrs Malefoy, je vous présente notre fils unique, Lucius.

Ce dernier dut prendre sur lui pour reprendre ses esprits, et galamment, il prit la main de Walburga Black avant de s'incliner respectueusement.

- Voici ma fille, Siria, dit Mère au comble du bonheur.

Lucius sourit à Siria. Elle tint une espèce de révérence maladroite, consciente que son décolleté était trop profond, que ses joues lui brûlaient, et que ses jambes menaçaient de la lâcher à tout instant. A ses côtés, Mère exultait.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir, miss Black, dit-il d'une voix profonde. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Siria rougit de plus belle, incapable de retourner le compliment.

- Et si nous allions dîner?

La table avait été dressée de telle sorte que les deux jeunes gens soit assis l'un en face de l'autre. Lucius ne quitta pas sa future fiancée des yeux, et Siria ne put manger quoi que ce soit. Elle ne souhaita qu'une chose: que le monde disparaisse pour se retrouver seule avec lui.

Le dîner finit, on autorisa les jeunes gens à discuter en privé pour mieux se connaître, à la seule condition que la porte reste entrouverte. Une fois de plus, Mère fut machiavélique: elle avait placé sa chaise de tel sorte qu'elle pouvait espionner sa fille de là où elle se trouvait.

Follement intimidée, Siria se laissa conduire par Lucius. Il la guida jusqu'au large canapé et prit place à côté d'elle, sans lâcher une seule fois sa main. Leurs genoux s'effleuraient.

- Je crois que je suis... j'ai... bredouilla lamentablement Siria, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire rire. Je me conduis vraiment comme une idiote. Ce n'est pas très glorieux.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, l'interrompit Lucius. Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise. C'est juste que, lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que tu serais ma fiancée, je me suis souvenu d'une fillette aux tresses noires. Tu as grandi, Siria, et tu es devenue très belle.

- Tu te souviens de moi? S'étonna t-elle.

- Je n'oublie jamais un visage.

- J'ai eu du mal à me souvenir de toi, avoua t-elle.

- Vraiment? Alors, que penses-tu de moi?

- Beaucoup trop arrogant et un peu trop beau, déclara t-elle en souriant. Ça ne marchera jamais entre nous, tu n'es absolument pas mon genre. Désolée.

- Menteuse, dit-il en se penchant vers elle. Tes yeux disent le contraire.

- Vraiment? Et que disent-ils? demanda Siria, espiègle.

- Que tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser.

Et c'était l'entière vérité.

* * *

><p><em>Chose promis, chose due! Voici un nouveau chapitre tout juste sortie du four. J'espère qu'il vous a plu!<em>

_Je me suis rendue compte hier que j'avais oublié de présenter mes remerciements à deux personnes:_

_- Merci à Naheiah pour ses commentaires! (pas trop déçue de la tournure des événements?)_

_- A Rihab: désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu à ta dernière review! Tout d'abord, merci de suivre les aventures de Siria! Et pour répondre à ta question: la fic comptera à peu près une trentaine de chapitres!_

_A très très très bientôt pour la suite!_

_Citrouille_


End file.
